I will be the Dominant one Tonight
by Nienna12
Summary: This is a ReaderxLeePace or ReaderxWhoever you want really. I am bad at summaries sorry. This is about you being dominant towards Lee or whoever you want. There is a bit of crossdressing and a little bit of food play. If you dont like it Im sorry.


**A/N: This is just a random story I wrote in an hour that I though would be fun. It doesn't say anyone's name so if you don't like Lee Pace (I don't know why you wouldn't he is fabulous) you can think of whoever else you would like. If you think this story was crap sorry. Depending on if this gets any reviews (I doubt it) I will write a second chapter. All criticism is welcome. But please be gentle. Also I am sorry about my describing skills I just had no idea how to describe it. Go to (h) (t) (t) (p) (:) (/) (/) eresnore . tumblr . (c) (o) (m) (/) post/********64759505482** (remove the spaces and brackets) to see the poorly described item of clothing.  
**Disclaimer: This story was intended to be about Lee. I don't own Lee Pace but damn I wish I did.**  


**Chapter 1**

He sits at the side of the bed nervously playing with his fingernails and fingers. He doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of dressing in women's lingerie, but he would do anything for you. He is dominant by nature so being submissive is not going to come easy but he promised he will try for you.

You walk over to the side of the bed he is sitting on and he stand in front of him smiling kindly. He doesn't notice you at first so you gently place your fingers under his chin and guide his face to look at you. He gives you a nervous smile and in return you kiss him. You straddle his hips, not breaking the kiss. He is a little tense so your aim is to make him relax. You move a little bit to rub against his slowly growing cock. You moan into his mouth, and for the moment he forgets what he is wearing and starts to relax. You smile into the kiss knowing your goal has been achieved.

You stop kissing and you push him down so he is leaning on his elbows. He has gained back some of his normal composure. You kiss down his neck and along his shoulder, he is breathing heavily now which is always a good sign. You bite his shoulder and it leaves a mark, you start sucking at the skin. You look up at him and you can see some hair has fallen in his face, his eyes are closed and he has sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

You tell him to move to the centre of the bed and put his hands behind his back, you can tell by the look he just gave you that he wants decline and be back in control, but he never wants to disappoint you so he complies with the order. You get a piece of black satin cloth and tie it gently but tightly around his wrists, you ask him to test that the bonds aren't loose and don't hurt, he tells you they're fine. You get another piece of satin and cover up his eyes, you make sure that he can't see and you move on.

You sit in front of him and just stare. He looks positively beautiful. You focus on his face first. His brown hair a bit messy from the blindfold and he lips a little red from where is has been biting them. You want to go kiss him but you control your urges, tonight is about making him feel good and comfortable in whatever he wears. You lower your gaze down past his chest and torso and keep it on the satin red underwear. The bulge has gotten bigger, he is almost coming out and he is even fully hard yet.

You bite your bottom lip thinking of all the ways you want to please him, you almost forget that he is sitting there waiting for you. He calls your name and you are brought back to reality. You slowly move towards him, trying not to make a lot of movement, and you lower your head and lick straight up his bulge. He is caught off guard and shouts a little bit. You smile as you notice he is pushing his hips forward and asks for you to do it again.

You quickly move behind him and start to rub his shoulders, he makes a little groaning sound and he moves into your touch. You move your hands down his chest over his nipples and he shutters. You kiss the back of his necks and he turns his head to try and kiss you, you move closer and run your tongue over his lips. He asks you to just kiss him and you do. It's hard, rough and messy but damn it's hot. You move away from the kiss and he whines a little. You keep exploring his body with your hands and you make your way to his arms and start massaging his muscles so they won't be too sore later.

You move to get something and he calls your name again and asks where you're going, you tell him not to worry you will be back in a second. You come back with a cup filled with something. You move to his side and he lets out a sigh relieved that you have returned, you smile at that.

You tell him to relax and you rub his chest one last time before you pour the contents in the cup down his chest, he is startled by that and jumps a bit. The dark liquid makes its way over his nipple and down past his bellybutton until finally it reaches the underwear. You bring the coated nipple into your mouth and suck on it. He moans and pushing his chest out more, he asks what you poured on him and instead of answering you stick your tongue in his mouth and kiss him. He moans and sucks on your tongue to try and taste more of it, chocolate he breathes out after the kiss has ended.

You smile and lean down just above the waistband of the underwear and you start licking all the chocolate of his torso and chest. He starts to groan loudly, getting a bit impatient of not being in control.

After you have finished cleaning his body with your mouth you move down to the satin cloth. You lick the cloth and he moans, loving the sounds that escape his mouth, you do it again and again. He starts bucking his hips and you wrap your lips over the bulge and start to suck. He pleads with you to take the blindfold of so he can watch, you don't answer and just keep teasing him. While you're sucking you start to massage his fully erect cock with your tongue. His head falls back and he is moaning as he warns you that he is going to come. You start to rub his thighs knowing it will help. He comes with a shout and you continue to the lick and suck until he has come down of his high.

He slumps his shoulders and his head falls forward, you remove the blindfold from his eyes and he looks at you with a lazy smile. He asks you to undo the cloth binding his wrists. You laugh and shake your head and tell him that it's not over yet, he can tell by your smile that you aren't joking and he huffs out a breath and moves forward to kiss you.


End file.
